The invention relates to a method and a device for preferably three-dimensional coating of parts, in particular furniture fronts, with a film, whereby the structural parts lie in a pallet which is turned by about 180° in a rotator after the coating process, so that the coated structural parts joined by their common film can fall out of the pallet and be separated.
The coating usually takes place in a press where the structural parts, optionally pretreated with an adhesive, are connected with the film under the effect of pressure and heat. To make it possible to convey several workpieces simultaneously to the press, coat them there and subsequently drive them out, the workpieces lie in a common pallet. They do not only have to be removed from said pallet after the coating process, but must also primarily be cut out of the common film connecting them.
To cut the coated structural parts out, the pallett drives into a rotator in which a vertically adjustable conveyor belt is located. This conveyor belt travels up to the structural parts from the top and clamps them in the pallet. This is followed by a 180° turning, so that the structural parts then lie with their film downward on the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt is then lowered, as a result of which the joined structural parts fall out of the pallet. They are then driven longitudinally or diagonally out of the rotator and cut out of the film on a cut-out table.
As soon as the charge has fallen out of the pallet, the empty pallet is turned back again and moved back into a loading station where it is again filled with the structural parts to be coated. To this end, it is necessary to either lower the pallet downward and drive it back through under the press or to convey it laterally about the press. Thus, a loading station is required on the input side of the press, a rotator on the output side and a cut-out table. As a result, the entire coating system requires a relatively great deal of space, the equipment required is also quite expensive.